New Thrill
by jimelization
Summary: After the lucificator explodes, it seems that there is no hope...but soon Sarah meets a mysterious priestess named Arianna. She exhorts the group, that she has the solution to their problems. However Ethan believs she has a hidden goal, later it becomes clear. The priestess has a secret that may change their lives forever.
1. The Beginning

**Hi everyone,**

**So this is my new story, which also appears to be my first MBAV fic. I hope that you will like it, and I will try to update at least twice a week. I just wanna see how it will go in tthe beginning. Anyways, here comes the first chapter. Read and review please!**

_The Beginning_

It was dark outside. Nothing could be heard except the weak snow shower quietly falling over the leafless trees. It was so silent, that is was almost ominous. Which was kind of what it was, actually.  
The town of Whitechapel was desolated. And by the way, there was a reason for that. After the lucificator, an ancient gem, and destroyer of the supernatural had exploded, all which lives, seemed to have vanished.

Everything had happened so suddenly. That was what Ethan Morgan thought, as he walked in his empty house for the second day. Almost a week had passed after the explosion ,and for some reason Ethan would visit his home from time to time. Not that he didn't know that it would be vacuous. He could just hope.  
Together with his friends, Benny Weir and Sarah Fox he lived in the Weir's family house since they woke up after the event with the lucificator. Unfortunately there was no one to help them with the crisis they were in. Benny's grandma had fallen in some kind of a magical comma. Benny had searched every single magic book in the house, but he couldn't break the lucificator's spell. The other part of their little group- Rory and Erica, their vampire friends, had been missing all the time, and soon Ethan began to think of the worst. In conclusion, the only living spices in the town were Ethan, Sarah, Benny, and his disabled grandma.  
Strangely the lucificator hadn't reached Sarah, although she was a vampire. Some secrets may never be revealed.

All that raced through Ethan's head as he walked in his home' s kitchen. He stopped in front of the calendar and looked it with sadness. This would be the first Christmas Eve, without his family.


	2. Shooting Stars

**Here comes chapter two-two ;-D**

**I just remembered I forgot to mention that the action takes part in the end of 2012, cuz that was when the last episodes were aired in my country, anyways read and review to unlock chapter three!**

Shooting Stars

Sarah put the last ornament on the Christmas tree. It looked quite nice, for something made in the last moment.

"_Even though the circumstances, Christmas Eve is still something that should be celebrated."-_she said to herself.

She looked at her watch. It was ten o'clock in the morning, but outside there was no daylight at all. Just snow and fog. Then she sat on the sofa tired of the last events. She was dressed in a loose Christmas sweater and skinny jeans, her dark hair was in an updo.  
Sitting there, just by herself made her sad. It was the first time that she experienced real loneliness. It felt terrible. Although Ethan and Benny were still upstairs sleeping, knowing that there's nobody else in the whole town was devastating.

Benny walked down the staircase, in his fluffy green robe, his eyes still narrowed, and hair messed up.

"Morning."-he said buzzed.

"Hey Benny."-Sarah said, after noticing him.

"Any breakfast served?"-he asked rubbing his eyelids.

"Not yet, I was busy with setting up the Christmas tree."-Sarah answered, standing up.

"It's nice."-the boy murmured.

"Oh, thank you. Come in the kitchen I will get you a peanut and jelly sandwich."-Sarah offered.

Benny nodded, somehow still in a half-awake, half- asleep condition. He followed the vampire in the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs.

Sarah used her vampire speed and prepared a couple of sandwiches for a few seconds. Then she put the plate on the table, a bit louder.

Benny was awoken by the sound. He grabbed one of the peanut and jelly butter sandwiches and started to eat silently. The girl sat in front of him. She had no desire to eat, she just stared at the window. Outside, had became an idea brighter.

"Ethan."-Sarah called out, as he noticed him to the door."Where are you going?"

"Oh, just going out for a walk that's all."-he shrugged.

"Arn't ya gonna get a sandwatch?"- Benny asked, his mouth full.

"I'm not hungry."-Ethan declined the offer."I think I'll just goof around for a while."

"You're going to your house again, aren't you?"-Sarah said sadly.

Ethan blushed.

"Well...actually yes."

"Ethan why do you keep doing this? Nothing's gonna happen when you return there every day. We need to figure out how to fix this mess. Together."

"Yes, I'm just going to grab a few staff, and I'll get back to you guys."-Ethan said."Ok. Be right back."

Sarah gave him an incredulous glance.

Ethan smiled nervously, before walking out.

Sarah let out a sigh.

**Eight hours later**

Sarah had rested her body and the window, her arms folded on her chest, and she stared at the dark landscape. Benny was on the couch next to her playing a video game. Next to the couch was the table. All set up with food drink and candles, prepared for Christmas Eve. A fire flamed in the fireplace. A bit after six o'clock in the evening. Still no sign from Ethan.

Sarah sight and sat on the couch next to Benny. It was useless. Everything was too tensed. They had to fix this mess. Otherwise, nothing would be the same.

The door opened crustily.

"Where the hell have you been..."-Sarah stood up with a startled expression.

Ethan stood there, covered in snow. He shut the door behind him. His cheeks and nose-were red.

"Avalanche."-was all he could say. "There's an avalanche that's going to hit us in minutes, maybe even less."


	3. The Ambush

**Hi everyone,**

**First of all I want to apologize for not posting anything for almost half an year now! I'm really sorry, I was just extremely busy and many things happened in my life with which I had to deal.I have two other stories one of which I haven't updated more than an year, but I really am planning to finish in the near future. So with that beeing said , I hope that you will enjoy the next chapter of this fiction!**

_3\. __The __Ambush_

"Avalanche?"-Sarah exclaimed incredulously.  
Both Sarah and Benny stared at Ethan with distrust.  
"You don't undrestand, it's going to burry us under tons of snow if we don't get away from here!"-Ethan almost screamed.  
Sarah quickly glanced through the window. Indeed, a massive snow wave was approaching the house with tremendous speed.  
"But how on Earth, was this avalanche created on this terrain?"-Benny cried.  
"There's no time to lose."-Sarah said."Hurry we must get out of here!"-she grabbed the two boys by the wrists and flied through the landed on a hill in the distance, just when the snow dissaster crushed into the house.  
"We almost got trapped in a winter grave!"-Benny cried in shock.  
"Yeah?You think so?"-Sarah mocked him, still breathing heavilly.  
"Good thing we got out before it was too late."Ethan pointed, as he rubbed his left knee.  
"By the way, what were you thinking Ethan?"-Sarah clenched her teeth."You were gone all day, you said you were going for a walk?How could you..."  
"Oh no!"-Benny gasped, startling both of his friends.  
"What?"-they asked in unison.  
"Guys we forgot about grandma. She is still in the house!"  
There was an awkward silence.  
"We must get back and rescue her!"-Benny exclaimed.  
"Sure thing, but it won't be easy."-Ethan sighed.  
"I can't help it E, she is my grandma!"-Benny cried once more.  
"We are going to get her out of there Benny, don't worry!"-Sarah assured him.  
"Yeah, but where will we go after that."-Ethan questioned."I mean since the house is burried in snow..."  
"We will think of something."-the vampire said. "Let's take this step by step. Firstly we have to get grandma Weir out of there. Come on, I'll give you a ride once more but my energy is really low, so don't expect me to be fast as the light.

A couple of minutes later the three of them were in front of the Weir family house, which was now a large snow pile. Benny summoned a fire ball in order to melt a way to the entrance. Ethan was glad that he had gotten that spell right. Sarah stood next to them breathing like a dog. She felt really weak after flying again. She hand't drank any of grandma Weir's blood substitutes for weeks. There were very few of them left anyway.  
Suddenly, Sarah felt a chill that ran on her back. She moved away, seconds before a giant icicle ripped the air on inches from her.  
"Boys!"-she let a out a startled shout."I think that we're not alone in the town anymore!"  
Ethan and Benny turned around and saw them. People with ice blue skin, dressed in animal fur. Men and women. Their faces looked really creepy with their long teeth and hoarse expressions. They were all equipped with sharp ice spears.  
One of the ice people, a man with long grey beard let out a roar. His fellows yelled in unison.  
"Why do I have the feeling that they are planning to attack us?"-Benny asked in a tiny voice.  
"Because they are attacking us!"-Ethan shrieked,as a woman tried to thrust her spear into his leg.  
"Get an epilator or something!"-Sarah yelled after she kicked her on metres from the boy.  
"They look furious."-Ethan pointed, as the tribe gathered in one place.  
"What are they doing..."  
The next minute ice bullets were flying against them. Benny moved the fire ball like a shield between them and the ice people, stopping their access to him and his friends.  
"Wait a minute."-Ethan shouted."That's it!"  
"What?"-Benny and Sarah asked.  
"I know their little secret."

**Well that was it for now, I will update as soon , as possible. Please give me your reviews before you go ;)**


End file.
